Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Miya is the character from Mobile Legends: Bang Bang that she was born in the Temple of the Moon and studied hard to one day become a worthy sacrifice to the moon god. But when the fires of war of the race of men and ores reached the moonlit shores of the moon elves' lakeside habitat, Miya rose up and led forth her countrymen in defiance of foreign invaders. Despite their best efforts, Miya and her fellow elves were finally forced by the countless enemy horde to make a last stand in the Temple of the Moon. As Miya knelt in the center of the temple to offer prayers for one last time, just as the great army of men and ores were about to destroy this sacred place, a miracle occurred. The moon god answered Miya's prayer and blessed her longbow with an ancient and powerful blessing. Miya grasped the bow and fired an arrow, which was transformed into an eagle spirit by the power of the stars, splitting the enemy army asunder. Miya led her countrymen out of the temple, raining showers of star-wrought arrows upon the enemy with each pull of her bow. Meanwhile her eagle hovered over the enemy, singling them out and attacking them. Like a falling tide, the humans and ores quickly started to retreat. Miya and her countrymen retook the shores of the Moon God, and the moon elves recognized Miya and her spirit eagle as the Moon God incarnated. The young Miya knew in her heart that if this problem was not stopped at the root, the wars would never end. With the Moon God's blessing, she set out on a journey to the land of dawn, hoping to find a king who could bring peace and order back to this world. In Goanimate, She's A Good User And Transform Into A Moon Dragon. In Goanimate * Voice: Kate * Allies: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Azura, Ike, Lyndis, Marth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Soren, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Ace, Geon Jr., Lucina, Selkie, Velouria and etc. * Enemies: Nergal, Validar, Moe And Joe, Troublemakers * Likes: PG-13 Such As The Avengers: Infinity Wars and Rampage, Nintendo, Moonton. Konami, Namco, Super Smash Bros., Lucina, walking barefoot to the lakeside, Azura, Ike, Fruits and Vegetables (When She Power Up Her Monster Form and get stronger),and etc. * Dislikes: UTTP Members, Person Who Disrespects her, Hated Comments, The Save Ums, Darkness, Porn, The Happytime Murders, and etc. * Monster Form: Moon Dragon * Type of Spell: Light and Ice * First Game Appearance: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang * Toenails: Light Blue * Love Interest: Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) (Later Husband After Being Married) Category:Good Users Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Ike's Allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:Viz Media fans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females who can carry others Category:Good females Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Kablam fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Porn haters Category:PornStar505's enemies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Characters Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Elephant012's monster allies